BreakoutBreakdown
by Cheesus333
Summary: Run. Scream. Kill. Repeat.


running running follow the smell stop.

found it. found him again.

nearby. run run run SCREAM run ignore the ouch its in your head its nothing keep running. got the axe good yes good the axe will make them better. they SCREAM till you help them. SCREAM for the axe.

you find him. hes on the floor in all the thick red without a shooty to get you anymore. everyones cheering you. everyone wants you to make him better. you want to help him too so HACK SLASH HAHAHAHyes the RED the RED is on you and its on your mask and in your mouth oh god the red

the red is why you help them. the lovely thick red is your reward for stopping the SCREAMING

stop.

more. something new. some_one _new.

run.

theres two but you know who you want yes _that_ one the SCREAMY one with the red on his arm. his shootys too small to stop you. can't get you down with that hahahahHAHAH. run.

Youre running at him and youre whimpering fucking STOP THAT STOP WHIMPERING AND SCREAM. you do it. yes. better. no more whimpering no more FUCKING PATHETIC WHINING just RUN AND SCREAM

good. never stop. never stop.

you keep running and theyre so much closer. everyones firing at them all your friends and they probably havent even seen you! HahHAHAHAHEHEH! the weaker one is there all head to toe in red. why so selfish mister? why wont he share it with you? wipe the red off your mask. off your arm. put it in your mouth. good. sweet red. your on him now right at his side and you jump and you SCREAM and you take him to the ground. he says no no nonono no but they always say that right before they SCREAM so you know they want your help. help him. why won't you help him just do it you're so PATHETIC DO IT KILL HIM. yes. smash. hahaHA. laughing makes it hurt less.

FUCK

AAAAAAA FUCK.

SHIT SHIT SHITSHITSHITFUCK AAAAAAAAA WHAT WAS

Stop.

you feel weird. your head feels weird. there's a hot fast line on the side of it now and the red is coming out. The other got you, he must have. No. wait. not you. ME. There's no you, it's just me. I. I I I I. Cogito ergo what SHUT UP stop.

where did you hear that? doesnt matter. run. run and scream.

hes distracted kill him help him make him better make him DEAD. Stop. I remember. oh god help me I remember shut UP YOURE MAKING IT WORSE YOURE MAKING IT COME BACK! They wouldn't stop why wouldn't they stop? With needles and knives and fire they took my mind FUCK YOU SHUT UP and now I'm _this._

He's there, I'm behind him. He thinks youre dead. I am dead. I've been dead since they were finished with me. I just didn't know it STOP kill him. help him. help yourself.

Can't kill him. Can't be this.

I'm a fucking monster. I can't be this. you can make it better. I can make it better. There's scars on my body that have healed but won't heal. The red will always be there. The blood. The blood and the screaming.

take the axe. I have it. I can make it better. I can.

I'm on my back and the sky is so bright. I'm deaf to the remainder of the carnage around me. This is a battle my friends – no, fuck that – the _scum _have lost, and the victor doesn't care to waste ammo on finishing what he started with me. It'll sort itself out. I'll help myself.

My legs have ached away from sensation; they're numb, and I thank God for that because I can't imagine the hell they'd be screaming at me if they could. I'm cold, it's so fucking cold and I'm on the ice with my arms thrown out like I've been crucified here. There's a metal face that isn't mine clinging to me, wet with half-frozen blood that congeals over the flaking paint. I pull it away and the sky gets even brighter without a filter. I'm sure I can't see anymore. But I know what's in my hand, and I know the broken, weeping agony that permeates my body and my mind. I am myself now. I'm in control again, but control hurts. It lets me remember everything they did to me to break my sanity like a spine on a rack, like limbs on the wheel. And it hurts. But I can make it better. I can help.

Blood leaks onto the ice around me. I can't see it, but I can feel it, and I can feel the gash in my throat open further as the flood spills from the breach. Yes. Better. Too much running. Time to rest.


End file.
